


The Moment Everything Changed

by Eugeal



Series: Robin Hood Drabbles [6]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: Guy has  to tell Marian that Sir Edward is dead.100 words.





	The Moment Everything Changed

It took only a moment to change everything.  
He came, as black as death, and Death he brought with him.  
I didn’t understand at first, I saw his grim expression and I thought it was because of his incident in the woods, that he was still aching, but then I saw his hands shaking.  
Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
Sorrow in his eyes, mournful sympathy on his face.  
He spoke. I didn’t want to hear.  
Two words: “Your Father...”  
It was the moment everything changed.  
I didn’t want to hear, but in my heart I knew.  
Now I was alone.  



End file.
